A New Start : The Missing Scenes
by starzee
Summary: Companion to A New Start - These are the scenes missing from the story. Most won't make sense without reading the other.
1. Hotel in Front Royal

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>A New Start – The Missing Scenes<p>

Hotel in Front Royal

* * *

><p>Damon and Caroline were still a little out of sorts after their meeting with Stefan and Klaus. They hadn't said much to each other since Damon's little confession and he seemed to be drinking away the pain. He was propped up on his side of the bed watching a rerun of CSI while Caroline flipped through a fashion magazine beside him. She overheard a comment on the show about a DNA database and it got her thinking.<p>

"Do you think they have one of those for vampires?" She asked him and Damon turned to her confused.

"Have one of what, Blondie?" He asked casually.

"A DNA database?" She asked. "Surely if the Founders Council knows about vampires, the government will have some kind of top secret sector for stuff like that." She said and Damon chuckled.

"Probably." He nodded.

"Doesn't that worry you?" She asked him and again he looked at her in confusion.

"Why would it worry me?" He asked.

"Well, what if they take saliva samples from everyone you've killed and match them up? Then they might figure out some kind of pattern." She said and he smiled. She wasn't as dumb as she pretended to be.

"What could they even do about it?" Damon replied sarcastically though he was actually interested in her comment.

"Well, maybe they employ some older vampires to track down the younger ones." She shrugged. "And they must know about vervain so it's not like you could compel them to get rid of the evidence." She said.

"Well if that happens, so what? I've lived a long time." He shrugged.

"So what?" She asked in disbelief. "I don't want you to die." She stated like it was obvious.

"Aww, that's cute." He chuckled. "You totally care about me." He said mockingly and she narrowed her eyes.

"You're such an ass sometimes." She said and he laughed.

"I know that, Barbie." He winked then went back to watching CSI, but now he was totally put off the show. After a few minutes he switched it off and sighed. "Ok, you've officially freaked me out about this CSI thing now." He said and she laughed.

"If it happens, we can move to Guam." She said with a shrug. "They won't have a database with you in it." She said and he chuckled.

"Why Guam?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Well I don't even know where Guam is, so it's doubtful they'd look for you there." Caroline said and he burst into hysterics. "What?" She asked when he wouldn't stop laughing. "I don't think this is funny." She rolled her eyes.

"Thanks. I haven't laughed like that in a long time." He said to her with a smirk. "This trip with you might actually be fun, Blondie."

"I'm glad I amuse you." She mumbled as she flipped the page in her magazine.

"I'm bored." Damon said after a few minutes of staring at the ceiling.

"Then put the TV back on." She shrugged without looking up at him from the article she was reading.

"I don't want to watch TV." He said.

"Well, do something else." She replied with disinterest.

"Like what?" He asked her and she sighed.

"How should I know?" She asked and he smirked. He was obviously annoying her.

"But I would like your opinion." He said and she realised what he was doing... two could play this game.

"I don't have one." She replied still ignoring him.

"What would you do if you were me?" He asked.

"No idea." She replied still reading, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Guess." He said grinning behind her.

"Drink." She shrugged.

"I finished my bottle." He stated.

"Then go get another one." She said like it was obvious. She was concentrating on one particular word on the page so she wouldn't crack up and laugh.

"From where?" He asked innocently.

"Don't know." She shrugged.

"Then how am I supposed to get another one?" He asked.

"Go for a walk." She suggested.

"In what direction?"

"I'm sure there are liquor stores in all directions." She said.

"I don't know if I really want a drink now." He replied.

"Then do something else."

"Like what?" He asked.

"Read a book." She said.

"I don't feel like reading." He said.

"What do you feel like doing?" She asked.

"I don't know that's why I'm asking you." He replied trying not to laugh. This little game was really amusing.

"Go have a shower." She said hoping he'd just shut up and let her read her article.

"I don't smell." He said affronted.

"That's not a good reason not to have one." She replied.

"Why should I have one?" He cocked an eyebrow. He hadn't expected her to last this long.

"Because it's relaxing." She replied.

"I'm relaxed already." He retorted.

"Play a game then." She smirked but he couldn't see her face.

"What kind of game?"

"On your phone."

"Which one?"

"Try a few to see what you like best."

"I don't really feel like playing a game."

"Why not?" She asked and he had to admit he wasn't expecting that question.

"I'm nearly out of battery." He said stupidly and rolled his eyes at himself.

"Then go charge it." She grinned.

"I don't want to." He said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I have enough until we get to D.C." He shrugged but he didn't know if that was true. He probably should go charge his phone but there was no way he was letting her win.

"Fair enough." She shrugged and he didn't know what to say to that.

"So what should I do?" He asked with a smirk.

"Let's see, you don't want to watch TV, or go for a walk, or drink, or read, or shower, or charge your phone, or play a game... there are only four options left." She stated.

"What are those options?" He asked her curiously.

"You could go feed but that would require walking." She stated.

"Very true but I'm fine." He stated.

"You could go to sleep." She said and he grinned. She was clearly running out of things to say.

"I'm not tired." He stated and she rolled her eyes inwardly.

"Fair enough." She shrugged then noticed she hadn't turned the page for a while so she did. She would come back to the article later.

"What are the other two options?" He smirked.

"You could masturbate." She said innocently and Damon had to fight the urge to laugh.

"I don't usually need to." He said seductively.

"Well, I guess there's only one thing left." She said.

"And what's that?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"We could have sex." She said casually as she looked over this season's purses and Damon's jaw dropped. He found himself particularly horny now.

"Really?" He asked in a husky voice.

"No." She said then turned to see his expression and finally broke down into giggles. He looked outraged, amused, turned on and shocked all at once.

"Tease." He said finally though he was now considering that shower... a cold one.

"You deserved it." She smiled at him and he smirked at her. Maybe the little vampire would be fun after all.


	2. Flight to Turks and Caicos

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>A New Start: The Missing Scenes<p>

Flight to Turks and Caicos

* * *

><p>After feeding in the bathrooms, Damon and Caroline met up in front of security. After a lengthy argument, Damon got his way and they compelled their way through security because he didn't want to stand in a queue. Caroline had argued that it wasn't fair to the other passengers and Damon had promptly rolled his eyes and told her that there were few perks to being a vampire and this was one of them. Damon actually compelled a member of the airport staff to personally escort them past security and passport control until they were in the shopping area near the gate. Caroline was kind of furious as she'd lost the argument so she ditched Damon when he wasn't looking and went into the duty free shop.<p>

Damon finally found her ten minutes later after looking everywhere and he wanted to kick himself for not looking in the shop first, considering, where else would she be? He was about to go yell at her when he spotted her looking at a tiny crystal hummingbird ornament. It was blue and red and it was feeding from a pink flower and he saw that she was mesmerised by it. He watched her look at the price of it and her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She swiftly put it back down, looked at it sadly once more then moved on to scan the rest of the items in the shop. When she was down at the other side, he went over and looked at the little hummingbird. He could tell that it meant something to her and he looked at the price out of curiosity. It was $250 and he was surprised that an ornament that was only two inches tall could be so expensive. He really didn't know what compelled him to do it but he snuck over to the pay area and bought it, popped it in his pocket then went over to her.

"See anything you like?" He asked her with a smirk.

"One thing but the prices in here are ridiculous." She muttered and he tried not to grin.

"What was it?" He asked amused.

"Just an ornament." She shrugged, still not looking at him. "Let's go get a drink, this store is depressing." She mumbled then walked out of the shop. He was glad he'd thought to buy the ornament because she obviously wanted it. He didn't know why he bought it... It was Vampire Barbie after all, why should he care if she wants something? He figured it was because he knew he'd be spending a lot of time with her in the future and figured she'd be better company if she wasn't moping like his stupid brother. He followed her into the bar and she sat on a stool then ordered herself a mojito and bourbon for him and he smiled when she ordered it neat. She knew his drink? When did that happen?

"How do you know I didn't want a mojito?" Damon teased her and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did you?" She asked sceptically.

"Might have." He smirked and she deadpanned.

"Too bad, you're having bourbon." She replied and he chuckled.

"Aren't you in quite the little mood?" He asked amused, but she just ignored him. He was just irritating her to amuse himself so she figured she would ignore him until they got to the island. He realised soon what she was doing and tried telling funny stories and jokes to make her laugh. This continued until they got onto the plane and Caroline was dying to laugh but was really stubborn and would let him win this one. Once on the plane, she picked an old Kung Fu movie to watch and put her earphones in to block out his attempts to make her laugh. She got about five minutes into the movie when she noticed Damon smirking at her but she didn't pay attention to him.

Damon was thoroughly amused by her attempts to ignore him as he could just tell some of the jokes he'd told her made her want to laugh her head off but she'd stayed quiet. He turned and smirked at her knowing she would no doubt break her silence now. He put his hand in his pocket and retrieved the small silk drawstring bag and placed it on her lap. Caroline looked down in confusion. She picked up the bag and opened it then allowed the contents to spill out on her hand. Her jaw dropped when she saw the hummingbird ornament sitting in her palm then her head snapped to Damon.

"You... How... When..." She replied flustered and he chuckled.

"So you can speak?" He asked her amused and she giggled then surprised him by throwing her arms around him and hugging him. She kissed his cheek and grinned at him.

"Thank you." She said sincerely and he was shocked at how happy he felt making her happy.

"Don't worry about it, Barbie." He shrugged, keeping his face a mask of indifference.

"Why did you get me this?" She asked him.

"I saw you looking at it." He said casually. She knew he didn't want to get into it and could tell that he was glad she liked it but still a bit confused with himself over why he bought it so she didn't want to rock the boat. Instead, she thanked him in the only way she really could in an aeroplane.

"Want to watch with me?" She asked offering an earphone to him.

"Nothing better to do." He replied with a shrug and popped the earphone in his ear and moved a little bit towards her so he could see the screen. Caroline smiled as if he hadn't wanted to do it he would have told her that he was too cool for something like that. She was so touched that he bought her that ornament. Damon noticed out of the corner of his eye that she was grinning like an idiot as she watched the screen and he didn't know why, but in that moment he was so glad he bought it.


	3. Damon Gets a Spray Tan

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>A New Start: The Missing Scenes<p>

Damon Gets a Spray Tan

* * *

><p>This was the moment. He was sure of it. This was the moment he was going to kill Caroline Forbes. He trailed behind her reluctantly from the beach to the hotel. He could easily stake her and bury her and nobody would ever have to know...<p>

"You're not going to stake me, Damon." She said and his head snapped up to see her smirking at him over her shoulder.

"Did I say that out loud?" He asked confused and she laughed.

"Lucky guess." She grinned and he had to admit, reluctantly, she was right. He wouldn't stake her. He hated that she knew that.

"Is there any way I could bribe you out of this?" He muttered his question and she giggled.

"Nope." She replied.

"I could just refuse." He pointed out and she shrugged.

"You could... But that would make you a coward. Damon Salvatore, you might be a lot of things but you're no coward." She said as seriously as she could muster and he huffed behind her. It was true – he wasn't afraid of anything.

"I'll take you on a shopping spree if you don't make me do this." He countered and she cocked an eyebrow at him as they got to the outside of the salon.

"You'll be doing that anyway so no deal." She replied and opened the door. He rolled his eyes dramatically then walked through. His expression deadpanned when he realised he was the only guy in the place. Every girl in the room did ogle him though which made him smirk despite his aggravation. Caroline walked up to the counter and smiled at the girl there. "Two spray tans please." She said politely and the girl grinned.

"Did you just arrive on the island?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, there aren't a lot of opportunities for us to tan usually." She replied truthfully and Damon rolled his eyes at her.

"What colour would you like?" The girl asked Caroline and Damon shot Caroline a look that she didn't see.

"You might be forcing me to do this but I don't want to look like David fucking Hasslehoff, got it?" Damon said to Caroline and she giggled as did the girl behind the counter.

"Why don't we start out with the light tan and if we want to go darker later, we can." She said to both of them and Damon shot her a look that said 'like that's going to happen'.

"We actually have a range of scented tans." The girl told Caroline. "Our most popular is strawberry." She smiled and Caroline was about to reply but Damon cut her off.

"I am not... I repeat... NOT going to smell like a fucking strawberry." Damon warned and both girls laughed.

"I gathered you would want the unscented kind." The girl said sheepishly to Damon and Caroline was trying not to burst into hysterical laughter.

"I'd like the scented one actually." Caroline smiled. "What other ones do you have?" She asked amused at the annoyed look on Damon's face.

"Coconut, Vanilla, Chocolate, Peach, Watermelon, Lemon, Apple and Coffee." The girl said and Caroline giggled.

"Does anyone actually choose the Coffee one?" She asked and the girl laughed.

"We have had a few but not really. I wouldn't recommend the lemon... It smells kind of like cleaning fluid." She replied and Caroline laughed.

"I'd actually like the Peach, please." She smiled.

"Certainly." The girl grinned then opened a drawer and pulled out two sealed bags and handed them to Caroline. "The top one is for your... friend." She pointed to Damon who was glaring at both of them. Caroline handed one bag to Damon and he looked at her with an expression that told her to explain.

"It's like paper shorts that you put on so the tan formula doesn't stain your trunks." Caroline explained.

"You want me to wear paper underwear?" He asked in disbelief.

"Stop being so difficult. You're not getting out of this." She smirked and he huffed.

"If you'd like to go down to room 3, I'll have someone in to do your tan in a moment." She said to Damon and he nodded and stomped down to the room. Caroline waited until Damon was in the room before bending over the counter to whisper to the girl.

"Make his the Coconut, just don't tell him." She smirked and the girl laughed.

"You got it." She smiled and Caroline giggled.

* * *

><p>Damon entered the room muttering to himself. He opened the sealed bag and pulled out black paper underwear. This had to be the most embarrassing moment of his life by far, considering the paper underwear looked like speedos. He stripped off his swim trunks and reluctantly pulled on the underwear. There was a mirror in the room and he was appalled by how tiny the shorts were. He looked ridiculous. If he ran, he could no doubt make it off the island before Caroline noticed he was gone...<p>

Just then a girl came in the room and if he could have, he would have blushed at her seeing him in the ridiculous underwear. He walked towards her before she could speak and compelled her to not notice them. He decided that he would compel her again afterwards to forget him completely. He couldn't bear that he was actually allowing this circus to happen. The salon girl instructed him to stand in the spray box and hold out his arms and separate his legs. He did so while he kept swearing like a trooper and muttering to himself. She was surprisingly quick to spray down his front then told him to turn around. Minutes later she was finished with his other side and she told him to keep standing like that for a few minutes until it dried. Once she told him he could get redressed he compelled her to forget him, that all she would remember was spraying a guy with dark hair but no details about him at all. She wouldn't remember his face or Caroline's so she couldn't identify him. He also compelled her that if she ever turned into a vampire and remembered this, he would hunt her down and kill her if she ever told a soul.

She left the room and Damon ripped off the paper underwear and stuffed them in the bin. He pulled his trunks on then noticed the smell. Could he smell coconuts? The whole salon smelled of sweet things so he wasn't too concerned. He walked back out to find Caroline waiting for him in the lobby. She paid and the two of them left the salon.

"See? That wasn't so bad." She pointed out.

"Speak for yourself. You have no idea how bad those paper underwear were." He replied and she giggled.

"Of course I do. I have to do the same thing you know." She admitted with a grin. He'd really done it! They were walking over towards the beach again and once they got into fresher air, he realised the coconut smell was still there.

"Oh. My. God. You got the fucking coconut one for me, didn't you Barbie?" He asked her candidly and she just giggled.

"I just thought if you were going to look the part, it would be nice to smell tropical too. Besides, you said no strawberry. You didn't say anything about scented ones apart from the strawberry." She pointed out and he gaped at her. He hated that she did this but he couldn't say anything because he really had only said no strawberry.

"I SMELL LIKE A COCONUT!" He yelled at her and she burst out laughing.

"Sorry, it's just too funny!" She sputtered.

Damon hated her. He hated her. He hated everyone. He HATED coconuts!


	4. The Experiment

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's taken forever to add a scene so my apologies. Please let me know if you can think of anything you would like to have read that I didn't write. I'd love some ideas!<strong>

* * *

><p>A New Start: The Missing Scenes<p>

The Experiment – Turks and Caicos Day 2

* * *

><p>Caroline really wanted to know if animals could be turned into vampires. She and Damon were walking back to the villa after they'd been out at the seafood restaurant.<p>

"Damon?" She asked curiously and he chuckled at the way she said that knowing it was going to be ridiculous.

"Yes, my dear?" He asked amused.

"You know earlier you said we couldn't turn a shark?" She asked and he laughed.

"You want to try turning an animal." He said amused.

"Yeah, what do you think?" She asked curiously.

"If you want." He shrugged.

"What should we try then? A bird?" She asked pointing to a nearby tree where a bird sat perched up on a branch.

"Well, if it _did_ work, then something that can fly away probably isn't the best thing to experiment on." He said amused and she sighed. That totally made sense. She looked around a little and noticed a snail in the grass.

"What about a snail?" She asked curiously and Damon chuckled. "It's a snail, you know? It's not like it could get away from us." She pointed out and he laughed at her being ridiculous.

"While that may be true, sunshine, how the hell is it going to grow fangs when it doesn't have a mouth?" He asked her and she faltered.

"Well! You suggest something then!" She exclaimed annoyed and he laughed. He had to admit, the little blonde was proving to be excellent company. She was highly amusing.

"Just find like a cat or a dog or something." He shrugged and she looked at him appalled.

"Are you joking?" She asked in disbelief and he smirked.

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell me why you wish I were." He said amused and she looked at him horrified.

"We can't turn someone's pet!" She exclaimed. "What if it doesn't work? Then we would have killed someone's pet!" She said and he chuckled.

"Well, this island is crawling with reptiles, so what about a lizard or something?" He asked and she thought about that.

"Okay." She nodded. "But, would it need lizard blood or human blood to transition?" She asked him and he chuckled.

"No idea." He said amused. "Probably lizard blood since it would have previously been a lizard."

"Okay, so we need to find two lizards then." She said and he chuckled at her being silly.

* * *

><p>They went on a hunt for lizards then and Damon thought this was highly amusing. About an hour later they had the two lizards and they brought them back to the villa. Damon had one in each hand and once they were in the villa they went into the living room. They sat down on the couch then Damon handed her one of the lizards. Caroline looked down at the little Curly Tailed Lizard sitting in her hand that was staring up at her in curiosity and she gulped. Damon watched her amused. He just <em>knew<em>.

"Uh... so... what do I do?" She asked hesitantly and he smirked.

"Bite into your finger, force his mouth open then stick your finger in his mouth." Damon said and she stared at him for a moment.

"And... uh... would... how would I... after?" She asked and he held back a laugh knowing what would inevitably happen.

"Well, you can snap his neck, crush his skull, snap his spine, stab him with something, suffocate him, whatever." Damon shrugged and Caroline's eyes widened and her jaw dropped and she stared at Damon in horror.

"You... But he's so... small." She said looking down at the tiny lizard.

"I'll kill him if you want." Damon said though he was certain he wouldn't have to. Caroline looked seriously panicked and she took deep breaths and her eyes were wide

"Well... um... what would we do with them? You know after." She said.

"If the lizard turns?" Damon asked and she nodded. "Stake him." He said and she looked at him in disbelief.

"Why?" She exclaimed a little too loudly and Damon had to concentrate so he wouldn't laugh at what he knew was coming.

"It's not like we could reason with a lizard, Barbie. He couldn't be taught control. He'd end up decimating the whole lizard and other reptile natural population on the island in a few weeks. He might start on other animals. He might feed on humans. He would have increased speed and strength so if he attacked a human, the human might not be able to stop him." Damon said. "And a vampire lizard in the news would be _bad_." He said and she looked stunned. She hadn't thought of any of those things. She looked back down at the tiny innocent lizard sitting in her hand staring at her. If she turned him as an experiment, she'd just be killing him. Both of them.

"I can't do it, Damon!"" She said to him a little panicked and he finally laughed. "What's so funny?" She asked as tears welled in her eyes with the horrible guilt she felt.

"I knew the whole time that you'd never be able to do it." He smirked and her jaw fell open in shock.

"What? How?" She asked confused and he smirked. He held up his little lizard.

"Because look at how cute they are. You wouldn't be able to sentence them both to death for no reason." He said to her and her breath hitched a little. He knew. He knew all along she wouldn't be able to do it... but he'd still gone lizard hunting with her. He'd indulged her little plan even though he knew... She wasn't sure what to think of that.

"Could you do it?" She asked curiously and he looked at his lizard.

"It's one thing killing humans to feed, Barbie. There's a point to that. No, I wouldn't kill the lizard. I only offered because I knew I wouldn't have to." He admitted and she looked surprised. She wasn't surprised that he wouldn't kill a cute innocent animal... she was surprised he would _admit_ it. She was surprised he would admit to something that showed his humanity as openly as that.

"We should take them back." She said and he chuckled.

"I like him." Damon said stroking the small lizard's back with one finger and Caroline smiled at Damon doing something so cute. "When we get a house somewhere I think I'll get a lizard as a pet." He said and she giggled.

"You want a pet lizard?" She asked amused and he smirked.

"I had one when I was human." He said and she looked surprised then she smiled at him telling her something like that. " A south-eastern five lined skink and I called him Marco." He chuckled.

"What does that kind look like?" She asked curiously.

"They're mainly black but they have stripes of colour. Up at the head the stripes are red but as they go down the body they fade into orange then green and the colour on the tail is like a neon turquoise blue colour. They're cool." He smirked.

"That does sound cool." She smiled widely. "What would you get?" She asked curiously and he shrugged.

"Probably something big like a bosc monitor or an iguana." He said.

"That would be cool." She smiled. "I always wanted a red eyed green tree frog." She said and he chuckled.

"Stefan had a wood frog when we were kids." Damon said amused. "You should get your frog when we get a house." He added and she smiled.

"I might just." She grinned and he was amused by her excited expression.

"Anyway, let's get these little dudes back to where we found them." Damon said.


End file.
